


Sandy Knows Better

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Series: Sandy (I Can't Live Without You) [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Boston Red Sox, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: He’s always impressed with the way that Sandy can coax the sweetest sounds out of Chris. Rick can only anticipate how much better it will be when Sandy finally fucks Sale.
Relationships: Rick Porcello/Chris Sale, Sandy León/Chris Sale, Sandy León/Rick Porcello, Sandy León/Rick Porcello/Chris Sale
Series: Sandy (I Can't Live Without You) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454398
Kudos: 1





	Sandy Knows Better

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to continue my focus on Chris and Sandy growing closer, but I also really wanted to focus on Chris and Rick’s relationship during this part as well.
> 
> The next part almost completely focuses on Chris and Sandy, so that’s part of the reason why I split this into two sections.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this and I hope that you all enjoy reading it!

* * *

_Touch me, hold me, teach me, show me_

_How to ruin you too_

** _You’ve Ruined Me- LeAnn Rimes_ **

* * *

Sandy loves watching Chris and Rick together. They’re a beautiful mess of long limbs all over the place. Rick has already had an orgasm tonight, but he’s still riding Chris as if his life depends on it. Sandy runs his fingers down Porcello’s spine and it makes him shiver. He tells them how hot they look and that makes Sale let out a deep moan. The three of them have discovered that Chris likes when Sandy is vocal in bed. Sometimes it doesn’t matter what he’s saying or even who he’s saying it to. They just love hearing his voice, especially if he’s talking dirty. Rick’s legs start to shake as he cums for the second time. He collapses into Sandy’s strong arms.

“Good thing he doesn’t have to pitch tomorrow,” Chris jokes.

Sandy laughs. “He really wore himself out. He’ll be asleep in two minutes.”

“Maybe one and a half,” Chris quips.

“When he’s down, you want me to finish you off?” Sandy offers.

“Yes,” Chris answers.

Sale is a little more confident now asking Sandy for whatever he wants. He knows with the exception of _one _thing, that he’ll give it to him. He still won’t fuck him, no matter how much that Chris begs him to. He can’t even get Sandy to finger him. It’s not like Chris doesn’t appreciate Sandy’s hands or his oral skills, but he just wants _more_. Currently, Sandy’s mouth is more than enough though. Sale bites his lip and he tries to quiet Sale’s moans so that he doesn’t wake Rick up. He tightens his ridiculously long legs around Sandy’s head because he knows he can handle it. It doesn’t take much longer for him to shoot down Sandy’s throat. Chris rolls over closer to Porcello so that Sandy has room to get next to him.

“You always make me feel so good,” Chris tells him.

Sandy kisses him. “I do my best.”

“You give Rick whatever he asks for, but you won’t fuck me. Is it because you like him better or something?” Chris wants to know.

“No, of course not. That’s not it,” Sandy assures him.

“Do you think I won’t be as good as he is? Because I promise I’ll be good for you. I’ll be _so _good, Sandy,” Chris whispers as he slips his hand in between Sandy’s legs.

“Chris . . . ” Sandy warns.

Chris strokes Sandy’s dick. “Don’t you want to be my first? Don’t you want to slide into me knowing that no one else has ever felt me there?”

“Fuck, you’re starting to talk dirty like Rick,” Sandy points out.

“Is it working for you?” Chris asks.

“Maybe just a little,” Sandy says in between moans.

“Well, there’s more where that came from. I had quite the vivid fantasy as I jerked off in the shower this morning,” Chris says.

“Tell me about it,” Sandy requests.

“I’ve prepped Rick for you plenty of times, so I was thinking about Rick returning the favor. Of course, he’d put that mouth of his to good use. I just have a feeling that he’d be great at eating ass,” Chris begins.

He continues stroking Sandy’s cock as he starts telling him the details of his fantasy. It ends with Chris describing how hard that he wants Sandy to fuck him. When he cums, he has to bite a pillow to muffle his moans. Sale moves the pillow out of the way so that he can kiss him. It starts out slow and gentle, but then Chris takes control and deepens it. He’s still not the best at verbally expressing himself to Sandy sometimes, but he’s so much better at speaking with his actions now. He climbs on top of his boyfriend’s much thicker body and he kisses him until his lips get tired.

“Why do you keep fighting the part of you that clearly wants to fuck me?” Chris wants to know.

Sandy caresses his cheek. “Because you’re not ready yet.”

* * *

It’s not easy to sleep in a crowded bed, so one night before an off day at home, Chris decides to take a break from his boyfriends. He goes to bed alone and it’s almost a foreign concept now. Sale has to turn his TV on because he’s not used to complete silence while sleeping anymore. He can always hear one of them breathing or snoring. Sometimes there’s background noise of Rick and Sandy kissing or fooling around. He wakes up rested, but he still misses Rick and Sandy. He opens the group chat they have and he texts them good morning. They send a few messages back and forth before Chris makes himself a quick breakfast.

It’s hard for Chris to keep anything private since he’s practically sharing his entire life with two other men. However, he has managed to buy a dildo online without Rick and Sandy knowing about it. It’s hidden in his closet and he hasn’t even taken it out of the box yet. Despite all of his begging for Sandy to fuck him, Chris thinks that he should try a toy in private first. He’s nervous and excited as he finally unboxes the dildo and looks at it. It’s a soft but firm jelly material and it’s the size that was recommended for beginners. Sale grabs a condom and his bottle of lube from his nightstand.

He opens himself up with his fingers first, just like he has done for Rick countless times. He adds plenty of lube to the dildo after he rolls the condom on. Chris takes a deep breath as he spreads his legs wide. He very slowly pushes just the tip in. He moves it in deeper once he gets his muscles to relax. It’s the first time he has had anything other than his own fingers inside him, so it’s a slightly foreign feeling. It’s not bad and it doesn’t hurt, but it’s going to take some getting used to. Chris closes his eyes and he lets his mind wander. He wonders what Sandy and Rick would say if they could see him right now.

The thought of his boyfriends watching him makes his cock twitch. Chris suddenly feels like he doesn’t have enough hands to fuck himself and jerk off at the same time. When he tries to focus on one task, he kind of neglects the other one. Chris has never wished to be ambidextrous so badly in his life. He’s so lost in his own frustration that he doesn’t hear his bedroom door open. Sale hears a soft gasp and he looks over and sees Rick standing in his doorway. The two take out bags in his hands almost fall to the floor when they make eye contact with each other. While Chris feels _slightly_ embarrassed about his current predicament, he’s actually kind of relieved to see Porcello.

“I don’t think you’re hungry for food right now,” Rick jokes.

Chris licks his lips. “Shut up! Are you going to stand there looking all sexy in those jeans or are you going to give me a hand?”

Rick never has to be told to strip twice. He sets the bags of food down on Sale’s dresser before he quickly gets out of his clothes. He slides next to Chris in bed and he immediately kisses him. Despite the fact that they’ve only been apart for a night, Rick really missed him. He runs his fingers down Sale’s stomach and he’s not surprised to find that he’s hard when his hand travels further down his body. The dildo is half-way inside Chris and his inner thighs are sticky with lube. Rick has never seen him look so delectable and enticing before. He wants to touch him everywhere, but he doesn’t quite know where to start.

“What do you want me to do?” Rick asks.

“Fuck me. I think you’ll be better at it than I am,” Chris answers.

Rick nods. “I’ll do my best. I’m no Sandy though, you know?”

Rick’s not used to using toys on other guys, but he has used them on himself often. It’s surreal being with Chris while he’s on the receiving end of things. He firmly grabs the base of the dildo and slowly guides it inside him. Rick makes sure to use gentle strokes since he knows that Chris isn’t really used to any kind of penetration. Before he can ask him how it feels, a few quiet moans escape from Sale’s lips. He can focus on his dick now since Rick has things under control with the dildo. After he checks to make sure that it’s ok, he inserts it deeper and moves a little faster.

“It’s going to be so fucking amazing watching you come undone for Sandy, babe. The faces that he’ll get you to make, the way that he’ll make you moan . . . I’m trembling just thinking about it,” Rick says.

“He doesn’t think I’m ready yet,” Chris reveals.

“He told you that?” Rick asks.

“Yeah, it was a few weeks ago. He’s never wrong about anything, so he’s probably right about this,” Chris admits.

“Well, maybe I can help you get ready,” Rick comments.

He moves with a renewed vigor. This isn’t just about helping Chris get off anymore, it’s much deeper than that. Rick carefully watches his facial expressions to make sure that he’s still comfortable. Since he’s not used to being in this kind of role, he just mimics the way that Sandy and Chris treat him. They’re always attentive and affectionate. Porcello tries different positions with the dildo to see what Sale enjoys the most. It takes him a little while to find his prostate, but he immediately knows when he hits it based on Chris’ reaction. He lifts his hips off of the bed and he calls out Rick’s name.

“Jesus. That felt . . . _fuck_, do it again,” Chris begs.

Rick smirks. “It’s intense, right?”

Rick has a look of complete focus on his face as he continues fucking Chris with the dildo. There’s sweat rolling down Sale’s neck and his face is flushed. His mouth is open slightly as his breathing picks up. Porcello tells him how perfect that he looks and how much that he loves him. He can’t believe how lucky he is to witness his boyfriend in this moment. Chris is taken aback by the desire and fondness that he sees in Rick’s eyes. He has seen that look plenty of times before; Sandy always looks at Rick like that when they’re together. It’s too much for him to handle. His orgasm catches them both by surprise. Porcello kisses him and holds him until his body stops quivering.

“I want you to fuck me. Like for real. I want you to be my first,” Chris softly says.

“What? Are you sure? I’m not really that experienced with topping,” Rick reminds him.

“You’re perfect, Rick. You were just so good with me. Besides, Sandy will be there with us. You know that he’ll make sure nothing goes wrong,” Chris assures him.

“Of course he will. I think I’ll be less nervous with him there. You better hope he doesn’t whisper something in Spanish in my ear prematurely. It might be over before it starts if that happens,” Rick jokes.

Chris laughs. “That makes two of us.”

* * *

Chris will probably never admit out loud how much that he loves cuddling and being held. Having Sandy’s arms around him while Rick’s face is buried in his neck is heaven. He realizes that relaxing and not always being in control is actually freeing. Sometimes after a rough game, he just wants to collapse because the weight of the world is on his shoulders. He allows himself to lean on Sandy during those times and it makes everything better. Rick always understands him as a man and as a fellow pitcher, so it’s always great being around him as well. Rick is curled up asleep at his side, but Chris is too restless to sleep. Sandy can sense the tension in his body.

Sandy nuzzles the back of his neck. “What’s wrong? Are you still upset about the game?”

“No, it’s not that. There’s just something that I want to talk with you about,” Chris admits.

“Is it something bad?” Sandy softly asks.

“It’s not bad, it’s just hard for me to talk about,” Chris explains.

Sandy nibbles on his ear. “Just tell me when you’re ready, ok? There’s no pressure.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Chris wonders.

“You’re just lucky,” Sandy teases.

* * *

“I can’t believe you haven’t talked to Sandy yet,” Rick says as he peels a potato.

“I’ve been trying to, but I freeze up every time I open my mouth,” Chris tells him.

“Are you scared that he won’t be into the idea or something?” Rick wonders.

Chris dices a carrot. “Maybe? I don’t know. I think it’s just that I don’t want him to be disappointed.”

“Why would he be disappointed?” Rick asks.

“I kind of insinuated that I wanted him to be my first while we were talking one night,” Chris explains.

“Hey, he still can be if that’s what you really want. I promise that I won’t be offended,” Rick assures him.

Before Sale can respond, Sandy walks in carrying a bag with the rest of the ingredients that they need for dinner. He kisses them both before jokingly asking if they missed him. Chris watches as Rick’s eyes light up as he genuinely tells Sandy that he always misses him. They kiss again and it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever seen. Rick and Sandy are honestly the kindest men that he knows, so it’s no surprise that they’re so sweet and affectionate toward each other. He really does love being part of a relationship with both of them. Chris wasn’t sure if he’d ever find one person who could get him, but he has somehow been blessed to find _two_ people who truly enrich his life.

Sandy places a fork in front of Sale’s mouth. “I tried a new spice mix on the meat, tell me if you like it.”

“Mmm, it’s spicy,” Chris points out.

“Too much?” Sandy asks.

“No, it’s good,” Chris lets him know.

“Rick said the same thing. I’ll let it simmer a little longer and then we can eat,” Sandy says.

Sharing meals, beds, showers, and just about everything else is so completely routine for them now. Their lives are completely intertwined now and they honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. Sandy sits in the middle of Chris and Rick as they all eat their dinner together. He places his hand on Sale’s knee underneath the table and it’s a very casual, but still loving gesture. All of his anxiety about who he wants to top him first melts away with Sandy’s gentle touch. Chris realizes how lucky he is to have the choice between his two amazing boyfriends.

* * *

“Remember that night when you told me that I’m not ready to bottom for you?” Chris asks.

“Yeah, of course,” Sandy replies.

Chris nervously bites his lip. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since then and I think you’re right. At first I thought you meant I wasn’t physically ready, so I . . . bought myself a dildo a few weeks ago. Rick came over to surprise me with lunch and he walked in on me using it. I know I should’ve told you about this before now. I swear we weren’t hiding it from you or anything! It’s just that while he was helping me, we had a moment. I asked him if he would be my first and I’ve been agonizing about it ever since then.”

“Rick should absolutely be your first, babe. Did you think I wouldn’t agree?” Sandy questions.

“That thought may have crossed my mind,” Chris admits.

Sandy caresses his cheek. “It makes perfect sense that you want him. When you first came to Boston, you and Rick had chemistry right away. You two share something really special and it’s so beautiful.”

“You know we want you there, right? That I wouldn’t feel complete otherwise. I want all of us to experience it together,” Chris lets him know.

Rick walks in right as Sandy gives Chris a passionate kiss. He jokes that their conversation must have gone well. He’s just relieved that Chris _finally _stopped stalling and talked to Sandy. Porcello gets in bed next to them and he just sits back and watches. Sandy has his hand on Sale’s chin in a firm but gentle grip. He’s in complete control and Chris doesn’t seem to mind. He actually moans when Sandy climbs on top of him and licks his neck. Rick’s almost afraid to make a sound because he doesn’t want to interrupt. He’s always impressed with the way that Sandy can coax the sweetest sounds out of Chris. Rick can only anticipate how much better it will be when Sandy finally fucks Sale.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before the Sandy trade and before Rick signed with the Mets, but I finished this afterward so I got extra emotional. (I miss them already!)
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment!
> 
> I’ve been teasing it since You’re The Love That Rescues Me; Sandy finally fucks Chris in the next part!


End file.
